Help:搜尋引擎最佳化
By Danny Horn (User:Toughpigs), Community Development Manager and founder of Muppet Wiki. Having a high ranking on Google is an essential way to attract readers and contributors to your wiki. There's a lot that you can do to get a higher Google ranking -- and improve your wiki at the same time! How Google works Your wiki's Google ranking is based on three things: rich content, use of keywords and high-quality links. Rich content This is the most important part of creating a wiki -- sitting down and writing some interesting content. That's what readers and contributors are coming to the wiki for, and that's what Google picks up on. The more content you have, the more likely your wiki will show up in search results. Use of keywords When Google indexes your pages, they take into account where the search phrase is on the page. If a phrase is in the page title, in a big heading, or repeated multiple times on the page, then it'll rank higher than another page that has that phrase in small type at the bottom of the page. High-quality links Part of your ranking is based on how many pages link to your wiki, and how high those pages are ranked. When important websites link to your wiki, that's a very helpful "vote" for you, so it's good to get as many links from popular sites as you can get. However, it's also important to remember that when you link to your own pages, that also counts as a link to Google. Create as many pages on your wiki as you can -- even stub pages are okay, as long as they link to each other. If you're spending a lot of time worrying about getting other websites to link to your wiki, consider whether you could use that time more effectively by simply adding more content. The following tips will help you raise your wiki's Google ranking, but the most important "trick" is just to work on your wiki, and make it bigger and more interesting. Step 1: Name your wiki after the topic Your page rank is partly based on what's in the title bar at the top of the page. So if you want your wiki to show up when people search for "charles dickens", then "Charles Dickens Wiki" is a better title than "Scroogepedia". Search for your topic's name on Google, and you'll see that the top ten results almost always have that phrase in the page title. That's where you want to be. Resist the urge to give your wiki a clever name, or a cute URL. "Ugly Betty Wiki" is always going to rank higher than "Modepedia". Also, the "-pedia" thing is tired. See ' ' and ' ' for more ways to customize and optimize your site's appearance in search engines. Step 2: Move the main page This trick also helps to maximize the boost you get from having the topic in the title bar. Wikia now does this automatically for all new wikis when they're created, but if you are working on or adopting an older wiki, read on! First, move "Main Page", and give it the name of your wiki. Having "Charles Dickens Wiki" in the heading at the top of your main page will give you an edge. Then, go to MediaWiki:Mainpage, edit that page, and put in the name of your wiki there. (This ensures that the logo and the first entry in the sidebar menu link to your now-renamed main page, giving the page high-priority links from every page in the wiki and improving its page ranking.) Note: You won't need to alter the itself; the first item on the menu uses the , advertising your project on other active Wikia sites! If more contributors haven't joined you yet, then they'll be coming soon. So just keep building your wiki -- and when contributors start showing up, make sure you say hello to them, and welcome them to your site. You've put a lot of work into building the wiki. Make sure the new contributors know how much you appreciate their help -- see Advice:Building a Community for more good ideas! de:Hilfe:Verbessere dein Googleranking nl:Advies:Je wiki's Google ranking verhogen